


Smoke

by mneiai



Series: Season 8 Is A Mess And I'm Trying To Deal [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (ugh), Dark Daenerys Targaryen, Episode: 8x05 The Bells, F/M, Not Beta Read, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: Jon in King's Landing after the bells have rung





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> This episode. So bad. Ugh. Seriously if people want to rant in the comments with me, feel free!

He couldn't breath.

Every time he tried it was like there wasn't any air to be had--the ash, the smoke, and the thundering panic crushing him, it was all there was.

"I love you," he'd told her, on Dragonstone, in the home of their ancestors. Admitting it had been next to impossible, like he was pulling the words from the deepest, darkest part of his soul. Theirs was a sin that their family was known for, but not one he'd grown up believing was allowed.

And now...now he was running, desperately, trying to get as many of his troops out of King's Landing as he could. As the people around them, panicking, weak, could barely do the same. Two decades ago his father and his Northern troops had marched into King's Landing and would have died to wildfyre if Jaime Lannister hadn't stabbed his grandfather in the back, now it was Jon who had led them into the death trap. And his aunt who had sprung it.

He'd seen burnt bodies before, he'd seen terrorized civilians before, but the worst of it, Hardholme, that had been his enemy. That had been _humanity's_ enemy. Not his ally. Not his queen. Not...not the woman he loved and the only member of his birth father's family he had left.

Someone threw a wet cloth over him and he realized he had burns, not from the fire but from the heat of his plate against patches of exposed skin. Would Daenerys look at him and see he was no dragon? Would she burn him like she'd burnt Varys? Would she add kinslaying to her ever growing list of crimes?

Sansa was right. Varys was right. Jon hated himself for admitting it. He hated himself more for not realizing it before. Somehow whatever good was left in Daenerys had died. With Viserion, with Rhaegal, with Missandei, Jon didn't know. 

All he knew was that Westeros couldn't survive a queen like Daenerys.


End file.
